


Dark Innocence

by Morte_Sangriz



Series: Abandoned Works [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Graphic Description of Corpses, Love Triangles, M/M, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Unrequited Love, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1192134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morte_Sangriz/pseuds/Morte_Sangriz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Innocence is pure and Dark Matter is tainted with evil, then what is with this fragment of Innocence?<br/>Allen can't wrap his mind around it, how can there be such a thing as Dark Innocence?<br/>How can its accommodator not be human but an ancient creature instead?<br/>Allen Walker does not understand how it is so but he wonders what this means for him...<br/>And what it means in the battle against the Earl?</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Innocence

 

 _Breathe_ , Allen told himself.

_Just never stop moving forward._

_Always keep walking._

 

 _Remember what Mana told you_ , he forced himself to think, _never stop walking._

_Even if that meant he had to walk over a mountain of bodies to do so._

He would never stop walking, _even if means I die_ , Allen whispered to himself once again.

 

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

 

“Why the hell did they build a place all the way up here?” A voice panted tiredly, as hands clawed up the side of a steep cliff. They must be idiots or something, he thought, to make it so hard to reach the place he needed to go. 

“I… I finally made it.”

The main headquarters of the exorcists, the black priests, he had finally reached it. Or, had he? Sure he’d heard stories of the place, about how it could be slightly intimidating, but seeing it in front of him was a completely different thing than hearing about it; and he sighed heavily in exasperation.

“Well, here we are Tim!” The boy said in a forced cheerful tone, staring at the gloomy castle that towered menacingly over his lone figure. Allen could actually imagine the lightning and thunder, flashing and booming from behind the manor of stone; as well as cheesy music exaggerating the creepy look of the building.

“Is this really the right place, Timcampy?” He asked the golden golem from under his breath. 

Clouds of black bat-like creatures flew around his head and recorded his every move, whether he was aware of it or not; and sent the data to a room within the castle. As the mysterious boy approached the massive gates of the building, crazed chattering occurred inside the room where many people observed the single shadow coming near them.

 

 

*~Dark Innocence~* 

“Who is this kid?” One person asked.

 

“No, no, no, you can’t just let outsiders come in here! Why didn’t you stop him?” Another chastised obnoxiously loud.

 

“Actually Supervisor Komui, this guy seems a little different than a normal outsider.” Someone tried to interject.

 

“Look here brother!” A female voice interrupted.

A delicate finger pointed at the floating screen where the face of the boy dominated and gestured towards the glistening object fluttering above his shoulder. 

“This boy, he’s accompanied by the Cross General’s golem.” The young girl stated; voice laced with curiosity at the strange sight.

  
“That could mean-“

- _Anything_. Someone was about to say when an unknown voice broke through their arguing own.

 

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

_“Excuse me.”_

 Allen politely spoke to whoever was listening. “I was sent here by the priest Cross Marian; I’m Allen Walker.”

No one responded but silence, so he shrugged inwardly and continued. 

“I would like to discuss some issues with the priests.” He called out loud and hoped that at least someone heard him and answered his questions.

Allen examined the area where he stood. Behind him was the edge of the sheer cliff he had just finished scaling and in front of him was the biggest gate he had ever seen in his life. 

And it looked strange as well; a massive face was carved into the door and seemed to be watching his every movement. What the hell was wrong with these people’s sense of decorum? Allen pondered wonderingly. Who wanted a hideous face like that on a door? He crept closer and the face seemed to twitch just slightly under his gaze, Allen froze and reached up to rub his eyes tiredly.

_God, I'm hallucinating._

He paused and from a nearby fluttering golem, Allen swore he heard voices arguing about him. The white haired boy stood awkwardly before the gate, waiting for anyone to respond to his request to speak to the exorcists, staring nervously at the cloud of black golems that danced above his head.

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

From within the exorcist headquarters exclaims of surprise were heard and mutterings became shouts of disbelief.

 

"A friend of the general." Someone stated dryly, while another nodded their head.

 

The general having friends was a silly and unfathomable idea, everyone who knew him regretted doing so.

 

A disheartened shout was heard from the back of the room. "He's still alive after all!?"

 

A weary, sleep-lacking man sighed deeply and tried to communicate to his superior through the chaos of sound around him. The poor guy's mouth moved but no voice was heard, he pulled out an air horn and depressed the button, a horrid sound ripped everyone's eardrums into pieces.

"The boy is saying he is to be introduced. Supervisor, have you heard anything?" The blonde asked once the moans of pain had quieted down, directing his question to the seemingly professional looking man observing the disorder calmly.

 

There was a pause as everyone held their breath for his response.

He lifted his mug of coffee slowly to his face.

He took a sip.

The silence lengthened as the pink rabbit upon the cup grinned at them.

The man smacked his lips together.

"Nope"

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

Allen had turned his back on the face on the door, it was weird and he felt it was staring at him, when a voice did come from the bat-like creatures.

"Take the examination from the gatekeeper behind you." It commanded and Allen was puzzled.

_Huh?_

Gatekeeper? There was a gatekeeper? The boy wondered if someone had joined him outside the castle when all of the sudden a thought struck him. He glanced at the stone face set  upon the door and feeling self-conscious he muttered a greeting.

"Hi... Nice to meet you..."

The entire thing moved and hovered a few inches away from his face, it had the most disturbing expression and Allen felt all the blood leave his face. It stared at him and he stared at it, noting with a grimace the sheer ugliness of the stone gatekeeper as it studied him. The thing was right in his face and it was all he could do not to run or attack it. He forced himself to relax and was going to, really, when the gatekeeper's eyes released beams and boomed in a loud voice, "X-Ray examination."

"Determining whether subject is human or akuma."

_What?_

Then it trained those beams on Allen and after a moment begun to behave oddly, as odd as one can get being a massive stone face on a door. Allen blinked and the creature freaked out.

"AKUMA!" It screeched.

"THIS GUY IS AN AKUMA! HE HAS A PENTACLE ON HIS FOREHEAD!!!"

And while the giant's shriek carried through the loudspeakers inside the building, capturing the attention and creating panic in many individuals, all Allen could think was how horrible his day had turned out.

 _Why me_ , he pondered for a moment and sighed tiredly.

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

Rock face continued his tirade, "THE PENTACLE IS THE MARK OF AN AKUMA!!! THIS GUY IS ACTUALLY A FRIEND OF THE MILLENIUM EARL!!!"

"INTRUDER ALERT!!! INTRUDER ALERT!!!"

Back in the surveillance room, coffee was being coughed up, cake was forgotten, and tired-guy asked whether there were any exorcists in the building. Only one person heard his question and the rest were almost choir worthy, their synchronized "WHAT?" sounding like a record on repeat. The raven haired girl suddenly looked up and gestured at another screen.

"Don't worry, Kanda is already there."  She said soothingly to the frantic scientists, and smiled, not seeming to notice Allen's look of mortification in the other screen.

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

 Allen had horrible luck, no matter what he tried to do or where he went it was almost as if someone up _there_ was out to get him. And actually talking about up, Allen noted a shadow that was rapidly growing large on the ground; kind of like someone was falling from heaven. He jerked his gaze up and saw a figure standing on a lower portion of the tower, holding a sword and directing all the flaming hate in his dark eyes toward him.

_Holy crap..._

The ivory-haired boy met the eyes of the man glaring down at him and was about to glare back when what he was looking at finally hit him.

That man was an _angel._  

A very angry, very murderous, very gorgeous angel that took Allen's breath away and looked as he wanted to kill him in the spot; though if he tried at that moment Allen wasn't sure he wouldn't succeed. A sudden wind blew the long raven hair from around the angel's face and at the same time stole away Allen's functioning mind, he wanted to run his fingers through that hair. He wanted to wind his hands in those long silky strands and bury his nose in it. Allen wanted to tug on that shadowy hair and watch the murderous rage on that perfectly sculpted face morph into a sinfully beautiful expression of pleasure and then he would-

"You sure have some courage, coming here alone..." The angel growled and raised his drawn sword in fury, his murderous intent evident.

Then natural preservation kicked in and Allen woke up from his daze, with a jerk of frantic realization that his angel might be one of death.

_He's going to kill me!!!_

Allen raised his hands to show he was unarmed, though of course it wouldn't matter since his body was his weapon, but still it was a commonly known sign of peace. 

He tried to explain himself to the man. "Wait a moment!!! I think you may have mistaken me for some-"

What he didn't expect was for the man to pounce while he tried to speak.

A slash came towards his head and it was he could do to activate his weapon to defend himself. A sharp pain erupted from his left arm and he gasped in agony at the unexpected sensation. Allen was pushed back and his arm lowered slightly, then he noticed something. His weapon... Was damaged.

_My arm!? He damaged my anti-akuma weapon!! This can withstand a bullet from an akuma but with one attack he... Is it possible that his sword is-_

His dark angel looked puzzled for a moment and asked calmly with what could have passed for curiosity, "What's with your arm?"

Allen glared at him and responded with a mask of calmness, "This is my anti-akuma weapon."

"I am an exorcist."

 

*~Dark Innocence~*

 


End file.
